Three
by President Cel Lantsov
Summary: There were three moments where she was considering that she may not really despise him. There were three people he had a crush on. And there was one moment that tied all of their feelings together. And there was one person he knew he truly loved. NaoiXOC
1. Three

**A/N: Thank you for deciding to read my story! I got this idea when I was thinking about my OC. And how I shipped her with Naoi. So, I decided to do a oneshot about them.**

**I am also writing a multi-chapter fanfic about them. Actually, I already posted it before. It was called "The Broken Oath." I deleted it because I decided to change it a little. The next chapter is a sneak peek of it. :3**

**Please review and favorite when you are done reading it! Flames are fine with me too!**

**I do not own Angel Beats, only my character. The song that appears later on is called. "This Goodbye" by Beth Crowley. Also, I suggest that when you read Naoi's part, specifically the one after all the names are called, I suggest you listen to "Say the Word" from the Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown (Laura Osnes Version is the best!) so you can get a better 'feel' to the moment.**

**Celestique Out!**

* * *

There were only a handful of moments wherein Yuno Asakura actually considered the fact that she may not despise Ayato Naoi.

Three moments to be exact.

And there was one moment wherein she was positive she was in love with him.

No, not fall in love. She just was in love. Falling meant that it would break after all.

* * *

_(Yuno)_

First was when she saw Otonashi hug a crying boy in his arms as the boy stared at the raining sky above. Tears flowed down to his cheeks as he murmured one thing;

"I am the one who lived."

At that moment, all her hate for him evaporated into thin air. For she could do nothing but be entranced by the beauty of the spectacle.

He looked vulnerable, human. And that was what had drawn her. She was enchanted at the imagery that she witnessed.

Even the pain from the gun wounds didn't seem to matter.

She wanted to know him. She wanted to be the one to hug him and tell him everything was alright.

But she remained paralyzed on the ground. Only able to watch from afar.

And that, for some odd reason, hurt her even more than a bullet would have.

* * *

The second moment was when he hypnotized Hinata into thinking he was more worthless than clothespins.

That had been hilarious.

She remembered looking up from her book to watch them. She even remembered giggling.

But most of all, she remembered him grinning at her in return.

Though she didn't notice it, her heart did in fact skip a beat. And her cheeks did flush red.

Thank God nobody noticed that.

She even moved closer to them and made some jokes with him. They were goofing off like they were old friends. And that made her feel a strange giddyness, a strange happiness.

It was a shame that Otonashi came and forced him to stop. Then he brought Naoi away because of Yurippe's orders.

That woke her up and made her weird bliss fade away.

* * *

The final moment, the third one was when the shadow nearly got him.

She was scouting the school for Yurippe at that time. And she spotted it. The shadow coming from behind him and guzzling him up as if it was that simple.

She felt terrified and nervous. She felt anxiety. She felt like she lost something.

It scared her, the emotions she started to feel for this person.

Ayato- no, Naoi.

He was Naoi to everyone.

But to her, he was Ayato and she was afraid to see him this way.

Writhing in pain, begging for someone to help him.

She was tempted to go and help him herself, but she still felt confused.

Nobody knew how much she thanked Otonashi mentally for saving him.

* * *

The one time she was positive that she loved him was when he obliterated her.

She didn't think of it as treason, she thought of it as a blessing in disguise. She can let go of her past.

All thanks to him.

But she did think of it as an awkward.

She was sitting on the rooftop that time, playing music on her guitar. Iwasawa taught her before she disappeared.

"_I had to learn the hard way_

_That salvation has it's price_

_I'll never forgive myself_

_That you were the sacrifice._"

She thought of her past. Sentimental thoughts filled her mind.

You were the one who lived, he was the one who died.

"_And I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling clearly worse_

_Than this goodbye._"

She always pretended she was fine. But in truth, she was a child haunted by her old life. And she hated it.

"_Some days the guilt inside _

_Becomes too much to bear_

_I stopped seeking redemption_

_I can't bring myself to care_

_I know i should be stronger_

_Because i think that's what you'd want_

_You'd be so ashamed if you_

_Could see the nothing I've become_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say i'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

_I'm so sorry that i couldn't save you_

_I gladly would have taken your place_

_I wanted to always protect you_

_But i broke every promise i made_

_Please don't leave me_-"

She paused. Someone was there.

* * *

Sorry to be a such a spoiler.

* * *

There were only a handful of people Ayato Naoi has fallen for.

Three people to be exact.

And there was one person who was more than just a simple crush to him.

Yes, one person he was in love with.

* * *

**-Ayato-**

The first person was none other than the Student Body President.

Kanade Tachibana.

There was something about her that interested him. Whether it be her quiet demeanor or immaculate appearance, there was just something about her. Something that made his heart ache.

Even when she requested for him to escort her in her daily Mapo Tofu meals.

She was just so stunning. She looked as if she had been stripped of all color and emotion, and that in itself left him in awe.

Alas, it was all just a passing fancy. The minute he got her position and see her break, all those emotions disappeared. Which reminded him about how power-hungry and savage and brutal he was. He wasn't graceful or majestic or light like she was.

If she was the angel, he was the God.

The one who owned her.

Kanade Tachibana was nothing but a simple item that caught his interest.

* * *

Second was the beautiful dominatrix of the SSS, Yuri Nakamura.

He was drawn to her in an odd way. It happened the time during his massacre. When he picked her up and made her stare into his eyes before bringing her into a frightful void of emotion.

That crush was short-lived though. The very second the third one came, she seemed to vanish from his perception.

Sure, he still thought of Yuri as pretty. But that was it.

There was nothing else.

* * *

The last one has been Yuzuru Otonashi.

He saved him from... Himself. And he would be forever grateful.

After Otonashi hugged him and told him that he, Ayato Naoi, was the one who lived, he broke down.

All because of this amnesiac who acknowledged him.

He always praised Otonashi. He always will too.

However, he is just someone who he would always exalt him.

But there is someone else now.

* * *

Kanade Tachibana

Yuri Nakamura

Yuzuru Otonashi

The one he had truly fallen for was not all of the above.

Want a hint?

Black hair. Brown eyes.

Yuno Asakura.

He never thought he would fall for her, it just happened. And he realized it a moment too late. She was gone from his grasp that second he knew.

He wanted to yell "Wait! Don't go!"

But she just smiled at him and left him alone in that rooftop, calling her name. He saw her smile before she vanished though. He saw her smile and wave her hands in a symbol of goodbye.

And that left him alone, tears stained as he clutched onto a broken guitar.

* * *

This is how it went.

The minute she paused and turned around, she threw her guitar and the intruder. Then she seethed at him.

"What do you want?"

It was Ayato. Her guitar missed and he took the broken instrument. He didn't answer her. He just moved forward.

She was nervous.

Then he sat beside her and gave it to her. He stared into the nothingness that faced them back. He never made any notion of acknowledgment.

They just sat there in silence.

**_Tick tock._**

**_Tick tock._**

He glanced at her and asked one thing, "Why are you here? In the afterlife?"

The question shocked her. She just put her knees to her chest and looked at the sky above. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am God." The reply came smooth and easily. Like he had been expecting the question.

She pushed his shoulder. "Really God?" She inquired in a light hearted voice.

They both grinned like idiots and broke into a laughing fit.

It was such a cute interaction.

She broke the simple moment.

"I was kidnapped and he sacrificed his life for me. While I lived." She said solemnly. "The cops came before they could kill me."

He frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She dismissed it.

She looked him in the eyes then.

He stared back.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked him, her tone tired.

He nodded. "Yes."

She took one deep breath, not knowing that it may be her last.

And, she confessed.

"Ayato Naoi, you aggravate me. You irritate me. Annoy me. You might as well be the most insufferable person in the entire universe-"

"Thanks." He said, cutting her off.

"I'm not done yet!" She said insistently. "You might as well be the most insufferable person in the entire universe. You are the bane of my existence. My undoing. But as much as I hate to admit it, I revere you, adore you." Her cheeks grew red. "I may as well be in love with you."

He was stunned at the confession and she just chuckled.

"It's pathetic, I know. But I wanted to let you know that." She told him, then she looked him in the eye. "Thank you."

The last thing she did though, she leaned in and put her lips on top of his in the form of a soft kiss. There wasn't anything passionate about it. It was just a sweet kiss.

He tried to hold on to her, but she was fading away.

She gave him a simple smile and waved her hand.

Then, she was gone. Her guitar was the only thing left of her. He held on to it, trying to stop tears from coming. But he couldn't.

And then he knew.

This girl, Yuno Asakura, was the person he loved.

_~Fin~_


	2. Sneak Peek of The Broken Oath

You know those stories where the two main characters meet and fall in love, then experience absolutely rubbish or ridiculous problems and solve them with that cliché 'love conquers all' setting?

Of course you do.

Let me tell you this, this is not one of those stories.

Not. At. All.

And now you must be wondering who I am? I'm the female lead of this story. Except, one thing- I will never- and I mean never fall in love with him.

Yes, you know him.

The one who believes himself to be God.

Now do you know him?

Thought so.

He is the bane of my existence, my very undoing. And he is everywhere in my afterlife. So of course it is safe to consider that he is the male lead of this story.

Mr. Ayato Naoi.

The most aggravating person in the world.

Is he really the male lead? Sadly, yes.

My name is Yuno Asakura and this is my Pride &amp; Prejudice story. Except we have no feelings for each other as similar as those feelings of Elizabeth Bennet and William Darcy.

I... Think...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
